


In Quiet

by neytah



Series: oty+lauren [7]
Category: Only The Young (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monday morning, 3/4 of Only the Young is awake. Parisa snores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Quiet

Monday morning is strange.

It's like waking up from a dream. After performing onstage for so long, being immersed in this brand new world, and in the blink of an eye, they're back home. Charlie's sleeping in his own bed for the first time in what seems like forever.

He wakes up earlier than usual. Which is strange, considering how crazy last night was, how late they got back, how tired he should be. The house is quiet. No Stereo Kicks running around, no Lauren with her bright eyes and warming smile. And it's not even like how their house used to be. The other three are all fast asleep, snores escaping Parisa's room. It's a strange silence that Charlie doesn't quite know how to handle.

So he finds himself out on the patio. Now at least there's the ambiance of the outdoors, cars rolling by, the rustling of trees, the biting air that jolts him awake.

It's good though, he doesn't mind the cold. It's like his body can feel everything with a new clarity. The cold concrete under his feet, the wind standing on end every exposed hair of his body, making him acutely aware of how underdressed he is, in just his pajamas. But his body is so busy feeling that his thoughts can just stop for the time being, and he decides he likes it that way. His body is numb, and so is his mind, and for a moment, he can just be.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He whips around, and it's Mikey, much more appropriately clothed, with a perplexed look on his face.

So he strolls over, puts a jacket around Charlie's shoulders.

"Come inside, ya idiot." He says, and Charlie lets Mikey lead him back inside, where the warmth is once again a shock to his system. Charlie sits down on the couch, Mikey wanders towards the kitchen.

"You want some tea?" Mikey asks, and Charlie nods. By the time Mikey returns with two hot mugs, Charlie's skin has adjusted to the room temperature, and his brain's gears are starting to turn again.

But he takes the mug, warming his hand, and takes a sip. It's peppermint, Charlie's favorite, with a bit of 2 percent milk and a packet of sugar. It's just the way he likes it, Mikey knows. It was never like this back at the house. It was always to crowded, too busy. Never quiet.

"Parisa and Betsy still asleep?" Charlie asks.

"Parisa is, Betsy's popped into the shower." Mikey responds.

Their feet are both up on the coffeetable, no one around to tell them to take them off. Charlie's foot knocks against Mikey's, and his head falls onto Mikey's shoulder, his short sleep starting to affect him. Mikey chuckles.

"How late did you go to bed?"

"Around midnight," Charlie responds, "You?"

"Tried. Couldn't fall asleep. Probably nodded off around three."

"Three? How are you awake?"

"Dunno."

Any conversation peters out after that. Mikey's head rests on top of Charlie's, and they've both almost drifted off when Betsy gets out of the shower.

"You guys are too cute," She remarks, before leaving them, off to the kitchen for breakfast. Charlie once again has to blink sleep from his eyes.

Charlie's tea has gone cold. 


End file.
